


項鍊精靈

by Nightfall48



Series: Chains [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall48/pseuds/Nightfall48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有一段時期的Eggsy確實深信著項鍊裡面住著可以實現願望的精靈。</p><p>警告：因為沒有更改電影劇情，所以這不是那種夢幻童話故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	項鍊精靈

那條項鍊Eggsy從不離身，然而除了承載父親這個概念剩餘的重量以外，他已經不記得年幼時對這條項鍊愛不釋手的真正原因，這和他很快就褪去童年幻想的保護層有關。但是，有一段時期的Eggsy確實深信著項鍊裡面住著可以實現願望的精靈。精靈知道他叫Eggsy，會在睡前唸故事書給他聽，聽他說每天發生的事情，更酷的是，精靈還教他如何迎擊社區裡比他大一點的那些惡霸。

沒過多久，Eggsy就發現項鍊裡面住著不只一個精靈，他很怕搞錯會讓精靈生氣，所以他現在還只有在收集情報，等到哪一天他可以完全分辨得出來，他就會向精靈們宣告這個發現。他幫每個精靈編了號，因為他們不是每天輪流出現。他很快就放棄找出規律，只專心記下每個精靈陪他做了什麼事。

***

4號精靈會問他一些奇怪的問題，比如說和他一樣大的女生會喜歡什麼樣的玩具，或是會喜歡什麼樣的食物。他只好去問有姐姐或妹妹的朋友，還被Sam誤認為是情敵，他們先打了一架之後才說清楚，但他覺得沒什麼關係，因為他打贏了。

精靈也會唸故事書給他聽，故事結束他會問：「你覺得這個故事怎麼樣？」他都會回答「很好！」或是「很棒！」對方會說：「Eggsy真是個好孩子。」有時候後面還會接著有些含糊的話：「R---好像就不怎麼喜歡。」  
精靈常提及那個名字開頭是R的女生，不過Eggsy知道那不是說給他聽的，所以他才到現在還不知道那個女生的名字，連是女生都是他猜出來的。Eggsy還得到了一個情報：精靈可以跑到另一條項鍊上。不過這有可能是個秘密，因為除了4號精靈以外的精靈都沒有說過其他小孩的事。這代表4號精靈是守不住秘密的人，所以以後不能跟他說其他精靈的事，不然一定會被其他精靈知道。

4號精靈陪著他的時候，Eggsy可以很容易地當一個乖小孩，同時搜集想要的情報，對他來說，這是一個比聽故事更好玩的遊戲。他相信總有一天，他會了解那個女生到即使不知道名字也能找到她，他們就能一起討論項鍊精靈的事情。

***

1號精靈才是最愛問問題的那一個，如果他答不出來，精靈就直接跳下一個問題。Eggsy會在下一次1號精靈剛出現的時候說出他還記得去找的答案，而對方會連語調都沒有一點改變地回應：「非常好，Eggsy，今天要問你……」

有一次，精靈問了一長串的問題，有些是他和媽咪在一起的時候會不會做某些事情，有些是問他心裡有什麼感覺。他知道不能說謊，但想到這些事讓他很難過。他忍了很久終於還是哭出來，精靈含糊地說了幾句話後沉默了一陣子，過了一會兒用緩慢而溫和的聲音說：「如果不會吵到其他人的話你就盡量哭……我的意思是，有些大人不喜歡哭聲，所以你最好找一個沒有人的地方。」  
Eggsy已經有一段時間沒有哭那麽久了，他希望自己沒有哭得大聲到讓媽咪發現。一開始他哭著想找爹地的時候，媽咪都陪著他一起哭，但當他不再想這件事，跑去玩玩具之後，他發現媽咪還是在哭，不然就是對著爹地的相片發呆。因為不想再讓媽咪那麼難過，所以他後來再也不提爹地，也不在媽咪面前哭。  
等他哭完之後，1號精靈還是繼續問問題，雖然語氣變得比較溫和，但他還是覺得有點像機器人。1號精靈當然不是機器人，因為也有很好玩的地方，比如說精靈知道他被年紀大一點的惡霸欺負之後，先問了那些惡霸欺負他的手段，聽完精靈表現出很不屑的樣子，說了一堆關於這些惡霸多麼笨，根本不懂欺負人的方法之類的話，還教了他一些反擊的方法。

基本上Eggsy覺得很好玩，但他應該是不會用1號精靈教的那些方法，雖然那真的很酷，他以前從來不知道用鋁罐裝清潔劑然後搖晃，罐子就會爆炸；或者某些地方的電線拔起來接一接會冒出火花。他相信那些惡霸絕對會被他學到的這些東西嚇得屁滾尿流，但他們可能一狀告到他們父母那邊，他不希望讓媽咪又要處理這些事情。

Eggsy覺得1號精靈非常聰明，但也有點恐怖(絕對不能告訴4號精靈)，從他身上可以學到很多很酷但他其實不太懂的事情。Eggsy總想著有一天應該要換他一直問問題才公平，但他目前還想不出那麼多問題，也不敢開口說出這個要求。這變成了一個目標，為了達成，他必須變得更聰明、更勇敢。 

***

3號精靈可以滔滔不絕地說著一個叫做Percy的男人在世界各地的冒險故事。Eggsy總是聽得太過入迷，累積一堆問題到故事結束之後才想起來要發問。他一開始怕精靈不耐煩，只敢問幾個最想知道的問題，然而有一天精靈對他說：「有什麼問題盡管問，Eggsy。我也很喜歡問問題，當我必須去做一件事的時候，我會想知道原因，如果從別人那裡得不到答案，我會自己去找到它。」

不過Percy的故事沒有很久就暫停了，起因是Eggsy脫口而出一句所有這個年齡的小孩聽完這種故事之後都會說的話：「我也想變成像Percy一樣厲害！」不同的是他沒有被鼓勵成為一個勇敢正直的人，而是得到了一套訓練計畫。

「Eggsy，你要有正確的觀念。那些在電視上看起來帥氣的武打動作，是有可能達成的，重點是你每一個動作都要做得夠快、夠確實。在那之前，你必須先學習掌握每一塊肌肉，所以讓我們先從一些基本的肌力和柔軟度訓練開始。」3號精靈雖然看不到他，但會要求他描述目前的狀況，一開始說話他還會上氣不接下氣，一段時間之後他已經可以在身體彎曲成任何姿勢的時候正常說話。

進入真正的武打教學之後，因為3號精靈要求Eggsy非常仔細地描述每一個動作，所以Eggsy常常需要維持一個動作很長一段時間，或是重複一個動作很多次。每次訓練過後他都累到連一根手指都不想動，但自從一次他因為躺在地上睡著而著涼之後，精靈會用訓練時的語氣要求他躺到床上蓋好棉被，如果他還有一點精神，就可以知道Percy最近又去了哪些地方探險，然後在夢境裡扮演相似的角色。

***

大部分的時間2號精靈都由Eggsy隨意說著最近發生的事情，一開始是一些讓他興高采烈或憤恨不平的事情，對認真傾聽與回應的精靈卸下心防之後，他開始吐露那些幫忙保守的秘密，把憋在心裡的東西釋放出一部分。

又過了一段時間，他才向精靈說起媽咪，還有消失不見的爹地。媽咪說爹地上天堂了，但他不相信，因為他們沒有為爹地舉辦喪禮，而且爹地常常會很長一陣子不會回家，說不定爹地只是去了一個很遠很遠的地方，所以要花很久很久才會回來。另外一件事他沒有說出來，爹地答應他這次回來以後要帶他出去玩，媽咪說說謊的人不能上天堂，所以爹地在沒有回來帶他出去玩之前，都不能去天堂。

Eggsy沒有注意到他在說這件事的時候精靈總是特別的沉默，因為他花了大部分的力氣在忍住不要哭出來，當他真的忍不住開始小聲啜泣的時候，他知道2號精靈一直安靜地陪在身旁，單這樣就能讓他慢慢在一種溫暖的感覺中平復。

「Eggsy，你會想要離開家，去一個任何時候都有人照顧你，有很大的空間可以玩耍、學習的地方嗎？」  
「媽咪會跟我一起去嗎？」  
精靈沉默了一段時間後說：「恐怕不行，Eggsy，你只能一個人來。」  
「那不行！爹地說他不在的時候，我要好好保護媽咪，我不能留媽咪一個人在家裡。」  
精靈呼出長長一口氣後說：「你父親把你教得很好。」  
被稱讚的快樂讓Eggsy完全把失去和精靈一起住的機會這件事拋諸腦後，他一心只想著等爹地回來之後，要跟爹地說精靈的事情，他知道爹地一定不會笑他。這個時候，他還不相信爹地真的再也不會回來了。 

***

在街頭混一段時間之後，孩子們會學會擺脫他們的幻想朋友，或至少不再提起這件事。Eggsy從來沒有把精靈們當成幻想朋友，精靈們是真實存在的，他從來不提這件事，只是因為他覺得一說出精靈這個字就會被當成玩笑，他不希望精靈們遭受任何嘲笑。

他從來沒問過任何一個精靈是不是能幫助人實現願望，他想，也許英格蘭的神燈精靈可以直接讀取人們心中的願望，所以才知道他非常孤單。

而不知道從哪一天開始，當他再也無法從項鍊得到回應後，他安慰自己精靈們離開是去幫助其他更需要的人，但還是忍不住懷疑是不是自己做錯了什麼，那種強烈的自我懷疑和無力感，憑著意識強大的扭曲和覆蓋能力，隨著重要的片段一起被推進記憶的隙縫中。

**Author's Note:**

> 出場精靈依序為：Percival、Merlin、James、Harry，大家猜對了嗎？
> 
> 我知道結局不是盡如人意，所以我寫了續篇，是成年蛋蛋的任務文！


End file.
